Resurfacing
by Anniepopokios
Summary: Everyone says that through struggles and sadness, friendships are formed and on the cold streets of Japan tragedy seems to be the only thread that can hold the seams together. When a horrifying accident strikes their holiday will never be the same.
1. Under Snow and Rubber

**For anyone that might think this looks an awful much like another one of my stories that's because it is one of my other stories. The story used to be called "Exodus" and was going to be a song fic but instead I deleted it and took it for some editing. Insanity Rise was supposed to Beta by I've already been editing three of my four chapters because she is so busy. So If you read this before you might realize that its changed abit and the mistakes have been mostly fixed. I think my new name suits the story better as you might learn later and I hope you will review again if you reviewed on the old story because that would mean lot to me. Pairings in this story are : Rukia and Renji (he comes in the story a little later) Ichigo and Orihime and I might put in some real trouble and put some Ishida Orihime stuff in it if the fans will it. It's been so long since I've written a Fanfiction so I better just shut up and let you read:**

**Resurface**

Summary:

Everyone says that through struggles and sadness, friendships are formed and on the cold streets of Japan, tragedy seems to be the only kind of thread that can hold the seams together. When tragedy turns up out of the ultimate accident, four friends will have to ban together to survive the sadness threatening to destroy their holiday.

My extremely late Christmas Fanfiction (Yes I know I suck)

**Chapter one**

**Screaming Rubber**

As the hands on the clock slowly kept moving, the Students grew more and more anxious to escape through the doors and head home. Fresh flakes of snow were painted on the closed windows as the wind continued to blow outside. Ever since the snow had first fallen, the students had been awaiting this moment, the time when they would head out of this building and not return until a new year arrived. Two weeks of doing whatever you wanted and spending merry time with your family was truly an impossible thing to wait for. The teacher, however, did not share their excitement; instead, he went on with his lecture as though it had just begun. His time was almost up so he was trying to make the most of it though he knew that by the time the students returned they would probably have half of the lesson forgotten completely. Not many were listening now anyway.

A few students scribbled notes and drawings in their notebooks while one girl tapped her nails against her desk. Someone in the back had fallen asleep and was beginning to snore, the student in front of him gave his desk a sharp push and he jerked awake. Rukia stared up at the clock with pleading eyes, watching each second pass by as slow as molasses seeping out of a jar. Orihime was busy scribbling little kittens down in her pink notebook while Tatsuki leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest. Ichigo looked on into space as though lost in a daydream and Ishida simply sat quietly and tried to pay the best attention he could to what their teacher was saying. He could watch his mouth moving but the words were all a blur to him, concentration just wasn't possible at a time like this.

"Now everyone," the teachers voice suddenly became very clear and strong, waking up most of the day dreaming students and turning their attention back to him," be honest and raise your hand if you were actually listening to this lecture." A few hands went up seconds after he said those words, the smart students who always paid attention. After them came a few nervous and shaking hands, people who had been half listening and were afraid they would look bad in the eyes of the teacher if they were completely honest. In the end about one third of the class had actually decided to raise their hands and the teacher sighed.

"Well now all of you have better be listening now," Rukia turned her attention away from the ticking clock above the door," Over the break you will be given an assignment and it will be about one half of your grade, that's 50 percent." He began to scribble something down on the board with a funny smelling dry erase marker.

"This report will be about a person who has inspired you or changed you life in some way," some groans came from the students in the back will others got smiles on their faces," it can be about a close relative, a pet, a friend, anyone that's important to you." It seemed as though they were always given assignments like this over break. They were simple tasks that the teachers knew their students would enjoy and already some were getting ideas stirring in their minds.

"It should be at least three pages long and please try and really put your soul into it," the man said enthusiastically," you will be presenting your papers to the class when we get back from break.

Just then, the bell rang loud and clear and the students rushed into the hallway. The dead silence that always clouded the classroom disappeared into chaos as the students poured into the hallway, laughing and chatting as they walked with their friends. Tatsuki walked with Orihime as they pushed their way down the crowded hallway and Orihime slipped her backpack on.

"Who are you going to do your paper on?" Tatsuki asked her friend as they prepared to leave the warm building and head out into the cold. Orihime had been wondering that and Tatsuki asking was only making her want a good subject even more but she couldn't think one up.

"My last paper was on my brother so I really shouldn't do that but then I don't really know who else I could do the paper on." She sighed downheartedly as they were suddenly blast by a wave of cold air. It nearly took her breath away and Orihime was barely able to walk into the frigid weather as she longed to head back into the warm building behind her. Tatsuki pulled her jacket collar closer to her face and sighed.

"Well it's awful cold," she turned down the road to head home but remembered to wave before she did so," hope you get home alright!" With a quick wave the girl headed down the sidewalk at full speed, anxiously wanting to get home and warm up, leaving Orihime standing in the cold. She rubbed her cold hands together and pulled her red mittens out of her pocket. Slipping them over the pale flesh made her feel much better as she turned to walk the road home. Today she knew that walk would seem as though it was as long as forever because of the cold but she had to face it. Times like this made her wish her brother was still around to drive her home in his car like he used to years ago, then she wouldn't be walking home in the snow alone. The alone time she had when she walked made her mind drift back to the subject of who her paper was going to be about.

She wondered if she might write it about Ichigo, but she could only picture the students giggling and Ichigo's facing turning red. If she did something like that he would probably never talk to her again. No that wouldn't do at all, she needed to write it about someone who she could feel comfortable about, maybe Tatsuki? Tatsuki was her best friend and certainly someone who had inspired her and made her life happier so she decided it best to do the paper over her. A small smile curled on her lips when she thought of how brilliant the paper would be and how she would surely get an A. She wanted her paper to be inspiring and good, she wanted it to be something that made her sound smart when she read it aloud to the class and she wanted them to clap for her when she finished so she would try extremely hard to make it as best as it could be.

She was so wrapped up in her fantasy that she did not notice there was someone else walking this path until they made a collision. With a thud, she fell to the ground and her books scattered in a heap all around her.

"I'm so sorry!" She jumped up realizing what she had just done and quickly scrambled to collect the scattered books but only made it worse by dropping the few that she had been able to keep in her hands. She did not even look up to see the strangest face until he spoke to her.

"No it's not your fault," he murmured nervously," I should have looked where I was going, I hope you're alright." At least he was being nice about it when she knew that if some banged into her she would never address them in such a clam tone. However, when she looked up that feeling of calm washed away. She had run smack dab into and Ishida and he had never been the type of person to sound so worried about someone else. He stood in the cold trying to straight his crocked glasses. She would have expected him to lash out on her and yell insults but instead he only gave her a fake smile and turned to leave as though nothing had happened at all. He brushed her off like the snow on his shoulders and walked down the road again, not even bothering to tell her to have a nice break or anything like she might have thought a normal person would add.

"You alright?" she asked him as she managed to get the rest of her books in her arms and catch up to him as his pace quickened. Was he actually trying to get away from her, that only made her heart race faster.

"Why do you ask, its you who fell not me." He raised an eyebrow at the red head that was now walking beside him like an old friend might. This annoyed him even more than the freezing weather. The bitter snow around him chilled him to the bone and made his breaths come out in little mists around his face when he talked.

"I mean you've been awfully quiet lately." She inquired, following him as though he had a million dollars in his pocket.

"If you wanted me to speak to you, you could have just asked," he was getting annoyed now and making his pace grow in speed again so that she might get the point and stop pestering him.

"Being "quiet" is hardly a sign of illness, now stop pestering me and go home, I believe this is where you turn off." He was right, this was where the path spilt into two and her block was not the one he would be traveling down. Instead, she would have to forget about asking him questions, head home, but she wanted answers, and heading home right now was not going to get them for her. She made up her mind not to leave until her gave her a decent reason for his strange behavior. She could ignore the cold and snow as long as she needed too because this was more important.

"If something's bothering you it helps to tell others you know, it will make you feel a lot better." He gave her an aggravated look and pushed past her, storming down the road with his hands clenched into fists.

"And what's makes you think I look so messed up? If you just want to pick on someone or make me feel sorry for you then you might as well stop now before you really make me mad." Those were not words she had ever expected to come out of his quiet mouth and they struck her like knives, making her feel as though she might burst out into tears. Her eyes burned as she fought them. Backing down was not an option so instead she grabbed his arm and pulled him back so that he would stop trying to avoid her and look her in the eyes. It was obvious that he did not like her anywhere near him for he tried to block her away the moment she reached out to stop him.

"Why are you so upset when I only asked a simple question?" as much as she wanted that to come out as a barking command, so loud it made him have to answer instead her voice squeaked and that sick crying feeling made its way back into her. The skin under her shaking hand was sticky and hot, almost making her draw back.

"Stay away from me!" Ishida yelled and tried to push her backwards and send her falling unto the frigid sidewalk but instead he missed her and nearly lost his own balance. It took a quick step backwards to steady his trembling body as Orihime refused to let him escape.

"Tell me!" She cried with tears forming in her eyes, she couldn't stand to see people let themselves suffer by pushing others away and as she looked closer at him, she realized how pale his face was.

"Why do you want to know!" He had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming in her face. He wanted so badly to get away from her and run but that weak hand holding him back felt like an animals talons wrapped around his arm. He could only take another step back never once realizing how close he was to the dangerous road filled with afternoon traffic. One more step might send him hurtling off the concrete to his doom for he was already so close to the edge. Orihime had also failed to notice how she was forcing him closer to the fall. Her heart was pounding in her ears so loud that she could not hear the tires screaming against the snow-covered road as the cars raced past like bullets.

"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME?!" He scream forced the last step, one step that if he could he would have gone back in time and never taken in the first place for he lost his balance the moment his foot slipped on the concrete edge. Orihime couldn't hold on as her grasp lost its already weak hold and he went falling down into darkness, hearing nothing but her screams as a sudden blur of light came into his vision. The screeching of rubber against snow and asphalt, the honking of car horns around him made him feel sick and dizzy as his head hit the ground. Orihime cried out but he couldn't hear her voice anymore as the impact threw her backwards unto the concrete and time stopped.

Her eyes were wide open to see the horror as her friends body disappeared under the black screaming rubber.

Wow I'm such a horrible person but bring on the white ambulance! Beep beep! Just kidding seriously. If you reviewed Exodus I humbly ask you to review this story too because it "is" Exodus and it's nice to see your kind words even the not so kind ones. Hope the characters weren't too OOCish for you to handle.

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Head on Collision**_

_Spoiler Summary:  
When Orihime reaches the house of her friends out of breath and crying that she has just killed someone, Ichigo and Rukia and dashing down the sidewalk with the sound of sirens in their ears. _

**Hope you hang in for the next part of the ride!**

**- Annie**


	2. Head on Collision

**Oh my Goodness, I'm having to edit all these things on my own because Insanity rise is so busy! It takes me for ever to edit and I'm sure I'm still missing obvious mistakes so I hope its not too bad. I'll just stop talking now and get on with the story:**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not owned by me! (NOOO)**

**Resurfacing Chapter 2**

**Chapter two**

**Head on Collision**

Orihime raced down the sidewalk as fast as her burning legs could carry her already weary body. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it echoing in her ears. She choked on the frigid air, unable to breathe. Her eyes burned with tears as she kept telling herself over and over again that it was a lie. It wasn't her fault, how was she to know that the very second he took that step back he would fall and never again be able to get back up? How was she to help him when she didn't even have a phone to call for help, instead she had watched the entire scene unfold with a look of terror turning her face as pale as the moon. The driver and a few others had gathered and someone had called 911 but she didn't know who. It had been such chaos that all she could do was stand there and look at the people as they stared at her and wondered what had happened. The churning in her stomach was making it hard to concentrate on running when she feared she might be sick.

Her feet hit the concrete so hard and less then a second after hitting they jumped back up, carrying her as fast as she could manage without falling over. She had to reach Ichigo's house and tell them all of the horrible thing that had become of their new friend, for days ago Ishida had saved them and she had just killed him.

"_I KILLED HIIM! I really killed him!" _she trembled as she thought those words, crying and sobbing so much that it blinded her," _Ishida's dead because of me!" _She'd seen the blood, heard the truck wheels screech to a stop and immediately her heart had stopped. Her body had trembled and shivered on the ground as she sniffled back sobs. Everyone knew what had happened but she doubted they suspected her as the culprit.

When she could take no more of it she had headed towards Ichigo's house as quickly as possible. Determination to tell everyone the horrible news burned stronger than the pain in her wobbly legs. She needed solace and she didn't care whom it was from, she just wanted someone to tell her everything was going to be all right. She needed kind words, even they were just lies, she wanted them.

As she rounded the corner her heart skipped a beat. The house looked so familiar yet it had never seemed this far away.

"Here you go," Ichigo sighed as he handed Rukia the plate that was supposed to be his dinner but instead he was handing it over to her. It bothered him how he had to be the one to get her a meal. She took the food and hungrily began gobbling it down as though she hadn't eaten in days though lunch had not been but three hours ago.

"Thanks," was all she could muster through the rice balls, Ichigo just rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed. His eyes followed each falling snow drop as it painted itself against his bedroom window. All day there had been this burning feel deep inside him, like the feeling you got when your class was being handed back the test you knew you failed. He couldn't explain it but he felt like something was wrong. It was as though he had forgotten something important or left something in a place where he couldn't go back and get it. The feelings were impossible to explain to anyone and he didn't expect Rukia to understand so he just kept quiet as the snow continued its dance in the frosty air outside. No, he'd just let her eat _his _food in _his _closest.

"You alright?" She asked, noticing how quiet he was being. Ichigo shook his head and let out another long sigh, not wanting to try to explain it to her because he was certain he would never be able t make the words come out right.

"Just fine," he murmured, his eyes never meting hers as he pressed his nose to the icy glass, watching the crystal flakes as they traveled slowly to the ground. It was like watching rain fall when you wanted to cry. This room felt like a cage right now but he couldn't put his finger down on the reason why. Being so caught up in these news mysteries he never heard the loud banging that signaled Orihime's arrival as the red head burst into the room, throwing open the door. There was a loud bang as his door slammed against the wall followed by Rukia's plate falling to the ground, shattering into a thousand pieces. In the Doorway stood Orihime with a petrified look on her face. Her stomach heaved as she tried to slow her quick breathing but there was no antidote for her racing heart.

Knees shaking and buckling, her mouth opened to scream but she slowed the words in her throat and began sobbing.

Ichigo wasn't sure what to saw, "ORIHIME?" was all he could muster to ask.

"What happened?" Rukia almost cried, her eyes darting to her dinner which now lay cold on the floor.

"I-" Orihime panted and tried to fight the sobbing fit that was overtaking her for if she didn't she would surely faint" I KILLED HIM!"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo jumped back, afraid of what she was screaming in his doorway. By now his sisters were making their way to the door with terrified looks on their faces.

Karin opened her mouth wide and cried out "Dad just got a call from a guy downtown," fear took over her tone," someone just got hit by a car!" Those words attacked Ichigo, making him choke on a lump in his throat. This was slicing him in two and he hadn't even figured out who had been hurt yet for Orihime was too traumatized to say his name. Nevertheless he had to wonder What Orihime had done and who was lying "dead" in the road as they were speaking?

"I k-ki-killed him, I didn't me-mean to…" Orihime was shaking violently and Ichigo's sister started crying. Not wanting to join in on the sob story, Karin raced after her father as he began to leave the house. Rukia was now standing beside Ichigo with a worried look on her face, staring down at Orihime as if she was some wild animal that had just came unchained. Never before had the soul reaper seen a person break down like this and it sent a new bread of fear piercing into her heart.

Shaking away this new dread, her body was quivering ads the words left her mouth reluctantly," Who did you kill?" She begged the weeping girl.

Orihime buried her face in her hands as the words hit the cool air like a gun's bullet.

"I-I killed Ishida." The bullet hit its mark.

Minutes after receiving the news, Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo were racing down the sidewalk as fast as they could go. After much coaxing Ichigo had convinced his sisters to stay at home, not wanting them to see the mess that surely lay on the road in front of them. The trauma that lay in front would surely be the hardest thing he'd ever faced, even harder than the hollows he had destroyed. It would be unbearable for him if he saw his sisters cry. If it wasn't for the doubt and need to discover the truth he would have stayed behind with them.

"How much farther?" Rukia called from behind as Orihime kept running, her body still shaking and her breathing loud and heavy. This made Ichigo wish more and more that she had stayed home and tried to calm down but even the greatest of cajoles had failed. Moreover, she was the only one that knew the way.

Orihime shook the dizziness from her head and called back nervously, "its not much farther," never before had those words scared her so much. She wanted to tell him them how she had just been trying to help but she choked on the words in her throat and all that came out was a squeak that drifted into the night unheard.

Up ahead the chaotic sounds of screams and the blear of intense lights hit their eyes. The new noise only made Orihime's heart race even more as she struggled to led them to the scene of the crime. Moments after arriving on scene the trail ended as their leaders footsteps halted and she came to an abrupt stop. Rukia and Ichigo as ended their run, both wondering why she had suddenly became a deer in the headlights.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked the sobbing girl, praying she could find the strength to tell him why she was acting so hurt.

"It wasn't my fault," she was talking to them as much as she was trying to convince herself," I won't go any farther! I can't!" But she didn't need to walk another step for the dreaded time had come. _"He better not be dead,_" Ichigo thought to himself as he and Rukia continued, too curios and terrified to worry about Orihime's loss of bravery. Determination to discover the undoing of their friend was more important than a girl that was too weak to face the trouble she had caused and the nightmare she had brought into reality.

All the noises were so loud and it was chaos everywhere, people were being pushed back by men in blue coats. Their barking orders mixed in with the crying of a few frightened children clinging to their mothers. It was sickening, seeing everyone with the same petrified look across their face. None of those things caught Ichigo's eyes though, the one thing that had managed to creep its way into his line of vision was much more terrifying. This whole situation made him feel so sick that he wondered if he'd be able to take it, if maybe he should just turn back and go try to comfort Orihime. Nevertheless, he was not brave he was just too curious.

"Please," a man in a blue leather jacket suddenly pushed his way in front of Ichigo and Rukia, stopping them dead in their tracks," we need to clear the area so please step back." He said that so blankly, as though Ishida was just another kid that was allowed to die. Even if Rukia and Ichigo had to force their way through, they had a right to see what was going on only feet in front of them. The lights shining everywhere were so bright that it was hard to make out anything and the man's loud voice was mixing in with the other ones making it hard to understand what he was saying. They were blinded by the blur of police's red and blue lights.

"Please sir," Rukia pushed Ichigo behind her beginning to play her innocent act," we know this man and need to see what happened." He raised an eyebrow at those words as though he did not believe them but who could lie in such a situation. Seeing the devastated looks on their faces was proof enough to him that these people didn't have any cruel business on their mind but he hesitated anyway.

Finally he spoke the only good words they had hear all day," All right, but if you get in the way it might cost the poor kid his life." At least that meant Ishida must still be alive and that was a comforting thought. It wasn't that Ichigo really cared about him it was just that days ago, he had risked everything to save Orihime and he felt as though he had some debt to repay because of it. Besides, Christmas break would not be right if it started off with someone dying. Rukia's voice woke him from his thoughts and made his head spin, replaying her screams.

"Oh g-" She turned her head and flinched, unable to look at the heart wrenching scene before them. Ichigo choked on frosty air and turned his head making his heart stop beating for what seemed like forever. In front of them the road was smeared with crimson and before he could look at anything more he heard an unfamiliar voice and found himself face to face with the man he had spotted earlier in the crowd. The hurt look in his eyes told them this guy hardly looked like the kind of person who went around running people over in the road on purpose.

"I didn't mean to do it," The man told him as Ichigo's face sunk," the kid just kinda came out of nowhere, I just didn't see it coming and my brakes weren't fast enough." Rukia didn't sit around and hear anymore, instead she pushed her past him and Ichigo who know stood like a deer in the headlights.

"Please miss," she heard a stranger call," clear the area." However, she didn't listen to the words holding her back; she had to see what had happened, for if she didn't gaze on it with her on two eyes she would never be able to gulp it down and make herself believe it was true.

"ISHIDA!" She screamed out but she didn't receive an answer. She couldn't see him anywhere and didn't understand the sounds and struggles going on around her. The confusion drilled its way into her head and made her taste something rancid in her throat. It was a tremendous struggle to reach where Ishida lay, but she pushed her way through, eyes blurry with fresh tears.

"Oh no," she put her hand over her mouth and gasped, taking in a deep, long breath and trying to calm herself down. In front her see could see what had happened to their new friend.

Ishida lay in the middle of it all on a stretcher, his face smeared and covered in his own blood. She didn't get to see anything else but she didn't need to, it was too hard to swallow and she forced herself to look away.

"This can't be good." Somewhere from behind she heard Ichigo scream with rage.

I'm a horrible person for doing this to Ishida but yeah that's the way the cookie crumbles. Hope this drags you in and doesn't let you go so you'll read the next chapter! Thankx and feel free to drop a review for you reviewers are what keep me writing!

_**Chapter Three spoiler Summary:**_

_Waking up in a hospital covered in bandages is hardly how you want to spend your Saturday morning._

- Annie


	3. Resurfacing

**Alright people, guess what, I bought Bleach manga volumes 6, 14, and 15 yesterday so I know realize how OOCish I am being but that is about to stop because I understand the characters better now. I wrote three and a half chapters yesterday so maybe if you all are really nice I'll post chapter four today Happy reading. **

Chapter three

Resurface

"Miss Inoue, Miss?" Orihime heard a far off voice but she couldn't grasp it tight enough to get out of her world of sleep, instead she only moaned and closed her eyes again, wishing she would wake up and still find herself sitting at her school desk waiting for the bell to bring but that was fantasy she would never have again. She had to face this knew tragedy she had created and she had to face it with flying colors and a brave heart or else she would give in and cry again. Her eyes were sore from all the tears she had cried last night and her entire body felt tired and swollen. Waking from her sweet dreams was too hard for her to manage.

"Orihime?" That voice was more familiar and immediately one of her eyes opened wide and looked for the holder. A red head stood in front of her next to a pretty blonde nurse in a white dress, the man smiled at her widely.

"Ichigo!" She cried with joy and resisted the urge to hug him, but she knew that would make him even madder than he already was and she couldn't have that. He was probably ready to kill her for what she did even though she had never even told them what had happened so technically he couldn't kill her yet. She couldn't muster the courage to tell the horrible story and she knew he wouldn't look at her the same way if she ever did so she thought it best to keep such memories locked up for no one else to see.

She wanted this day to end because she didn't want to hear the bad news. It was no use holding on to hope, she knew Ishida was dead, a person couldn't survive such a collision so it was no use lying to herself.

"He's dead isn't he?" those words weren't supposed to leave her lips but still she said them anyway and the moment she did regret flooded her. Ichigo gave her a hurt look like a child that had just been told his puppy was dead. Orihime looked away, unable to look into his sad eyes without telling herself it was all her fault.

"You've already given up hope have you now?" The nurses words were the only thing that reminded Orihime that she wasn't the only one sitting in this room," awfully sad that is." Orihime choked on a lump in her throat and looked the nurse in the eyes.

"You mean he isn't dead?" she shook her head and Orihime tried to contain her sudden burst pf joy, a scream of happiness tried to force its way out of her but she managed to resist. Ichigo didn't smile though, instead he only looked at the ground sadly and the nurse left the room as though she was sick of both of them. Maybe she just understood what Ichigo was going to ask next, the one question Orihime never wanted him to ask her.

"What," he began making her heart pound," exactly happened yesterday, you told us you killed him but that wasn't true?" He was having a hard time believing it too but she had to tell him the truth or else it would haunt her forever.

"Yes, it was all my fault," her voice was quiet and weak," you see I didn't mean to do it but it just short happened I mean one second I was sitting there talking to him and the next moment…" she looked away and couldn't say anything more," I hate myself for it too." Ichigo only sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Don't blame yourself Orihime I mean you didn't do it on purpose, no one could hav predicted what happened." She knew he was right but then why was she sinking back in her chair fighting tears. It was because part of this really was her fault and she couldn't deny the truth any longer.

"

But it is my fault really, if I hadn't run into him then It would have never happened, I feel horrible." She hugged her knees like a frightened child and shivered.

"Well sitting here crying won't fix anything, come on, let's go see what's exactly going on behind those white doors." For once in her life she wasn't the one looking on the bright side and that made a small smile creep its way onto her face.

Ishida woke to unfamiliar surroundings, immediately he jumped up as his eyes darted around the room, dizzy and unfocused without his glasses. His head felt as though a bullet had been shot through it and he couldn't feel anything from his waist. His mind was panicking as he tried to sit up and figure out exactly what had happened. The memories were too blurry to make out and his head rang so much that he couldn't think anyway. All around him, he saw nothing but white, white walls, white sheets, even white curtains on the window. It was as if his world had been changed into one color and nothing made sense anymore. What was he doing here? The only places he knew of with this much love for the color white were hospitals and he hadn't been in any kind of trouble that would get him into a place like that or had he?

The images came back suddenly, slicing their way into his mind like knives and making him cringe as he saw the horrify scenes again. He remembered the pain, remembered the sounds of Orihime's screaming as he hit the ground but that wasn't the end of it. Some new kind of wave had come over him as though he had been struck by a sword and he had been unable to escape it. Like a cornered dog, he had been given no other choice but to let the pain strike him and send him plunging into a world of shadows as his own blood covered his sight and he hit the pavement. That was about all he could recall but as he tried to lift his arm and noticed it was bandaged and attacked to an IV he realized there had to be more to the story.

While some might have cried, the whole situation made him furious, it made him want to scream out with rage pull all these white bandages off and storm his way out of here. He had never asked to be taken here and the beeping noise coming from the machine by his bedside was driving him crazy. If only he could smash, it to pieces but his arms throbbed and he couldn't find the strength. He was as helpless as a newborn kitten, without so much as clear sight.

"This is so stupid!" The voice that said those words hardly sounded like himself, and he doubted he had said them, but he had. Instead of his usual voice, he sounded horse and weak like someone who had just had their throat cut open.

Thinking off such things made him flinch and cringe, cold sensations running down his spine. It even hurt to breathe and as he shoved the sheets off his body he realized why, his eyes opening wide as he glared at how the stupid "accident" had mangled his chest. Tight bandages covered his pale skin and a few strange looking cords stuck out of a few areas with fluids running through them. That explained why his chest hurt so much, but it still didn't explain what he was doing here. That car didn't hit him did it? That thought let a whole knew feeling sink down into his stomach, one that made him feel sick inside.

It astounded him how so much damage could be made without him even feeling it for he had been unconscious for what seemed like days when really the accident had just occurred yesterday evening. He felt as though a part of him had been ripped out of him, something he could never regain, as though some of the life within him had permanently died while he was stuck in a world of black. There was so much rage and anger building up in him where sorrow should have been but he didn't feel that sadness instead he was angry because he was ashamed of himself and wanted to take it out of the bandages that were holding him down. He felt as though if only he could rip them off then he would striped of this lie and wake up to find himself having nothing more than a bad dream and if pain would wake him up then so let there be pain!

With a shaking fist, he grabbed the clean bandages around his stomach and yanked at them like a blind animal, ripping them off his battered body as though they were some evil creature trying to suck the life from him when all they were really doing was stopping the bleeding. So many emotions were running through him that he couldn't think straight, he felt a scream in his throat as he freed himself of the bandages and pulled off everything else that had been attached to his stomach. Leaving nothing but white and bloody skin for him to stare at. Part of his skin was dark purple and bruised, probably the area where those tires had collided with him and now little rivers of blood had begun to pour down from where he had freed himself of the fluid containing cords. That only made him madder as he desperately tried to rid his arms of the bandages that had been placed around then.

After a moment of struggle he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed what lay under the bandages he was working so hard at removing. His stomach and arms were covered in little stitches that ran all down him, reminding him of how serious this accident must have been though he still could not recall precisely what had happened.

He was starting to realize that he couldn't trick himself into believing lies forever, eventually he was going to have to except what this had done to him, he was going to have remember that he no longer owned the special bloodlines of "the Quincy" and he was going to have to live with it. Denying those things wasn't going to make them go away and as he felt his fever rising and sweat sliding down his face he began to believe that this wasn't a dream at all. Running from the truth would only make you exhausted, sooner or later he would have to give up and realize he was not who he used to be, for heaven sakes he let a defense girl push him into the street! His face sunk and he felt almost as though he was going to cry. Who knew how long he might have to sit in this room, who knew if he was ever even going to survive this?

No one had any answers to give him, all he could do was wait and that was something he couldn't force himself into. He needed to keep on going not stop and wait but the obstacles in his life kept getting bigger and bigger and he wasn't sure he could take much more of this.

The blood running down his stomach was beginning to make him cringe and the open wounds had begun stinging painfully so much that he was begging them to stop. He couldn't take this, he didn't want it and so instead of running he buried his head in his sore knees and sobbed. It didn't matter if he as shaming himself any more because he no longer had anyone to impress, he had been put to the ultimate shame and there was no redeeming himself so why not just cry now?

**"OH MY GOODNESS!"** A sudden shriek from the doorway caught his attention forcing him to look up though all he could see where blurry figures that he couldn't make out. The voices around him were too distant to understand and all they did was pound in his head until he wanted to scream and he did defiantly want to scream right now.

Orihime and Ichigo stood dumbfounded in the doorway, both were having trouble breathing at the moment and Orihime feared she might faint after seeing what she had done to Ishida. Her heart stopped beating the moment he looked up at her with his angry and perplexed eyes. He was a mess of blood and torn bandages, his face sullen and pale, his entire body trembling and his eyes swollen, she had to look away.

"He needs to be sedated," The blonde nurse yelled at the two dumbfounded visitors, taking out an inoculation from her jacket pocket and holding it out with a shaking hand, nervous that he might try to strike her. The look in Ishida's eyes was like the gaze of a wild animal out for blood and even as she barely made any steps to approach him she could see his fists clench. Orihime squeezed Ichigo's shirtsleeve and fought back her tears, unable to look at the sorry state she had put him in for it pained her too much.

"Please mister Uryuu," the nurse was practically begging," If you don't calm down you'll never get better." She was trying to examine just how much damage he'd actually done but she was also trying to make sure he did not see what she was doing.

"By sewing me together like some kind of stuffed doll?!" Ishida cried trying to pull out the only things that seemed to be holding his body together at the moment. The nurse flinched and jumped, her heart racing.

"Please don't pull at those, they're the only thing keeping you alive," he wasn't listening to her and no matter how much it hurt he didn't care anymore," sir if you do that It might damage your body even more than it already has bee-" he cut her off with a sharp angry voice.

**"AND WHAT MORE CAN I POSSIBLY DO TO IT?!"** He barked with fury, glaring at the nurse as she tried to get close enough to inject him with the inoculation in her hand.

**"DON'T-"** She snapped as he ripped at the seams on his right arm with his teeth, pulling them apart and letting fresh blood pour down the open wound. Orihime gasped from where she stood.

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT THING!"** Ishida yelled but his voice was more nervous and desperate now and its demanding and strong tone had faded along with his receding strength. He didn't think he could keep up this act much longer.

"Ishida please," a shaking voice called from the blur of white all around him and he turned his attention away from the nurse and to the occupied doorway still perplexed. He could barely make the color of orange and red in all the mess of color but the voice was something that had been in his head since yesterday and he knew it well.

"Orihime?" he whimpered but a sudden pain in his right shoulder caused him to stop before he could say anymore and his world disappeared into darkness once again.

To all my fans who miss my funny stories, when I am done with this me and Insanity Rise are writing a new comedy about Truth or dare so yeah wait for it.

_**Chapter four Spoiler:**_

_Facing her fears and approaching this hospital again is too much for Orihime but the news she receives is even more unbearable._

Stay tuned for Chapter four! ALL THE SAME PHOBIAS!

Thankx to all the kind reviewers and like said earlier, after this chapter people will stop being OCC because I read the manga and realized my mistakes.

- Annie


End file.
